Inner Thoughts
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: SetoxJou I've been having dreams as of late, of you swearing you love me... but how can I answer, when I don't know for sure myself...


**My Inner Thoughts**

Lately, I've been having these dreams...

I'm standing atop a platform, awaiting a doom I only faintly knew would come to me, surrounded by a circling wall of fire. In my head all I can say is: _Gee, what should I do?_ Maybe there's the occasional comment of: _It's so hot._ And, _Why am I standing here alone? _But mainly it is that question: what should I do?

But I feel so calm gazing at these flames, and for some reason I want to be nearer to them, so I begin walking towards an area that rises the highest and to myself I think: _How stupid I am, just walking like this..._ I reach my hand out, as if I am about to caress this angry fire- and then I am grabbed from behind.

Strong, armored arms wrapped around my waist pull me to the center of the platform once more. I am shocked, because I know I was alone, and turning I meet my "savior". Gorgeous brown locks, passionate blue eyes, a worried frown...

He's beautiful, dressed in his aqua dragon scales...

And to myself I say: _Alright, I will speak to him! I will make him love me!_ But no words will leave my mouth; I start to wonder- if maybe we're not meant to speak.

"You scared me." He whispers to me softly, and he plays with the bangs of my hair, "I thought you were going to jump."

I want to tell him that I would never jump, that I was not even thinking about it, but like before, my mouth will not cooperate, instead I ask, "If I had jumped, if I had died... would you have cared?"

The look he gives me is painful. "Of course I would care!" He says passionately, his eyes soften from his agitated glare, "I love you. You mean the world to me, please understand that- believe that! I know I don't see it that often, but I do love you..."

And I want to say _How wonderful_...

But all that comes out is:

"Liar."

It's only after I wake up that I realize how calm my "inner thoughts" were. How cold I was, how warm he was... how familiar he looked-

And that's when the tears begin to fall, because now all I can think is: _Never, I lost him. I lost him..._ but it doesn't make sense, because I never had him to begin with... And throughout the whole day, I wonder. If that had really happened, if he had really said that-

What would I say?

'Liar' sounds so cold, but I wouldn't put it past him to lie...

–  
--  
–

"_Jounouchi, I love you, so much. I know I don't say it often but I do. You mean the world to me… please understand that."_

_His eyes began brimming with tears, "Seto…"_

"What are you doing, mutt?"

Jounouchi snapped out of his daydream, "Wha?"

"Move! Humans would like to enter the classroom to learn. The dog training center is downtown, you better hurry."

"I…" Jounouchi began but his words soon died out, he stepped to the side and allowed Seto to pass him, the other teen looking at him warily the whole time.

_If…_

Jounouchi walked into the classroom and settled into his seat.

_If you had really said that to me… if you actually cared…_

Jou raised his head and his eyes locked with Seto's. The CEO looked uncomfortable, he had never really seen the blonde boy look so heart-broken, depressed, and whimsical at the same time.

The blonde finally turned around in his seat and pushed his hand to his hair, flattening it down his face so no one could clearly see the tears traveling down his cheeks.

_I probably would have said…_

"Alright everyone get out your books, Jounouchi! Stop sleeping!"

_Thank you for loving me._

Jounouchi pushed his bangs out of his face, successfully wiping his eyes in the process, "Not sleeping, wish I was though." He chirped. He glanced back over to Seto who was watching him with a confused and worried look before sliding back into his role.

_Or something like that…_

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry, when I wrote this. I was crying. I'll admit though, this is not as great as the fan-comic I made of this exact story… I'll try and upload that soon. I'm so proud of that fan-comic too… I think I'll go brag about it to my friends (and then my artistic friends will knock it down… ;.;)

Review please!


End file.
